The Grimm Tales
by RanLei
Summary: If you don't know Allen Carrol well, all you see is a handsome baby-faced man who's very in love with his wife and daughter, but if you know Allen Carrol well, you will know just how much of a genius he is. Do people even know that he's really obsessed with the Grimm Brothers' fairy tales? Well, 19th Hunger Games is in for another huge surprise by the Carrols!
1. Chapter 1: A Misconception

**Chapter 1: A Misconception.**

Many people are sometimes confused about how the eccentric Carrols come together.

Louise Carrol is a very highly independent individual. It's so highly unlikely that she fell for some yes-man like Allen Carrol. Unless... unless Allen Carrol is not what he seems to the public.

When one investigates about Allen Carrol, what's known about him is always the same. He is kind, gentle, generous, baby-faced, and not as interested in Hunger Games as the others in his family. But nobody doubts that he's an absolute genius in designing traps and arenas.

When people asks Louise why she fell for someone like Allen, she would look to the person asking like he or she is an idiot and answer with 'duh. Why wouldn't I fall for Allen?' or something along that lines.

So now, let me tell you how Louise fell so hard for one Allen Carrol.

It all began with a final assignment in the Capitol University of Gamemaking. They were assigned to make their own arena, mutts, traps, and all the other things in pairs.

Both Allen and Louise are very popular in their college days, but they don't know each other well. Allen knows that Louise is a girl with silky silver-hair while Louise knows that Allen is a boy with a backwards cross etched on his face.

And on the final assignment, it was by fate that they ended up together in a pair. They greet each other awkwardly and had some clashes here and there about their arena preference, but during one of the arguments, Louise collapsed with a high fever.

Apparently, Louise had been forcing herself to do research for the final assignment. She wanted her assignment to be perfect, and she said she couldn't rely with an 'unreliable yes-man' like Allen. But then the white-haired man force-fed her with a sleeping medicine and went to make _their _assignment, all by himself.

When Louise wakes up, a graduating certificate was laying nicely on her bedside table. Enraged, she immediately calls the doctor, who gave her a wheelchair and she navigates the entire hospital for a certain white-haired man.

She found him on the cafeteria, munching on a beef wellington (her favorite dish) nonchalantly as he reads a book on his hand.

"I don't need your pity!" She seethed as she threw the certificate to the boy's direction. Louise expected the boy to just smile at her while saying that it's fine, but Allen Carrol looked at her silently with a cold amused expression on his face.

"I'm not pitying you, Louise Myers. Your fever is a perfect excuse for me to make my own arena without your interference. I used some of your materials, though, so there shouldn't be any problem, right?" Allen said with a cold, manipulating smirk.

No way.

He was the one who caused her fever. He was the one who made sure that every single book Louise would need to make her own references are gone from the library. He was the one who stole all her vitamin drinks and wore her out physically and mentally...

It should have enraged her, but it didn't. It made blood rushed to her face and redden her face. It _attracted _her.

"You're kind of cute, though, overworking yourself like that..." Allen Carrol's famous 'innocent smile' never looked the same for her anymore. It wasn't innocent. Allen is actually a very twisted and manipulative person. How... attractively mysterious...

Another blush crept on Louise's face as she sat down across her partner's seat. "Tell me, what's the arena you wanted to create so badly that you had to make me sick for it?" Louise asked as she took one of his beef wellington. Allen smiled.

"The Grimm Fairytales... have you heard of them?"

* * *

Louise lays on the bed with only her undergarments. Today is the first day in a few weeks that Allen actually returns home, after all...

Of course, she already make sure that Lorraine is so deeply asleep so she won't hear the romantic Jazz music outside her room. Or smell the rose perfume that Allen deems 'too sexy to be used outside of their room'. Louise has been waiting for this day ever since the President told her that Allen should be the Gamemaker next, ah, this year.

Time flies so fast, isn't it? It seems like only yesterday when the Victor from her Games is crowned...

Louise is instantly alert as she hears the sound of door creaking. "Oh dear..." When she hears Allen's voice, she immediately opens the blanket to hide her glistening body.

Allen walks slowly, but surely, to Lorraine's room. It's a habit both parents shared after coming back home from work. But then he takes a deep breath before entering their room.

"Hello, sweetheart..." Allen looks disheveled and tired. His military-styled coat is gone and his white dress shirt is crumpled. But when he looks at Louise, he smirks slightly before heading to the showers.

When he's out of the showers, Louise immediately invites him to bed. Allen smiles, but shows clear signs that he's too tired for naughty things, but he greatly appreciates Louise's effort.

"What did the President say, honey?" Louise says as she puts her head on top of Allen's chest. Allen laughs. "It was perfect, of course, I used our final assignment planning, after all..." there was a yawn, but Allen keeps on caressing her hair in a soothing manner. "Four sections of arenas again. The Tall Tower, the Charming Castle, the Dark Forest, and the Candy House, lovely, isn't it?" Louise hums as Allen kisses her hair.

"Lorraine will have so much fun... because this year, not one arena is safe from mutts, or traps." Allen Carrol smirks a wicked smirk that nobody but Louise knew.

The former Gamemaker smiles as she kisses her husband's lips.

This is the man she fell for. The man who would poison her just to make his dream come true.

The man who smirks coldly and wickedly after reading a book of fairytale.

* * *

_**Submit your tribute via PM. Two tributes per person is allowed. I won't put up the tribute list until December 31st 2012 my time, but you're welcomed to submit before then.**_

_**For those who doesn't read the prequel of this story, **__The Twisted Wonderland__**, it's still all right to submit, but you might want to know that there's a contest with a very lovely prize that you might want to get for this fic. **_

_**And ah, I would be so happy if someone actually submits a tribute that has connection with the previous year's tributes...**_

* * *

_Well, I guess that is all. Submit your tribute and wait for the 31st!_


	2. Chapter 2: A Point of View

**Chapter 2: A Point of View**

**~Visiting the Mentor~  
**

Lorraine smiles to herself as she finds her parents sprawled on top of one another on the sofa in front of the TV. The youngest member of Carrol family giggles, feeling undeniably ticklish about her parents' behavior.

They think they hide it well from her, but she's seen them doing various things that she shouldn't have seen.

"Momma... Daddy..." She says with a little bit of scolding in her tone. Louise and Allen wake up at their daughter's tone. "Can you _please _not make love right in front of the TV after watching last year's Hunger Games...?" She says with a giggle.

Louise and Allen turn bright red, but then Louise takes the blanket away from Allen and wraps herself with the blanket, making it a very simple tied dress. Allen takes his boxer from under the sofa and puts it on while spluttering an explanation.

"Oh we're sorry, baby! What do you want for breakfast? Mushroom soup or pancakes?" Louise says as she heads to the kitchen counter. Lorraine smiles and shakes her head. "No, it's okay. I'm going to District 3 today."

Allen yawns as he ruffles Lorraine's blond hair. "Why? Isn't it enough for you to write letters to last year's Victor?" Lorraine's face turns into a very adorable pout before stomping her foot childishly. "Jay doesn't answer my letters! I phoned him, and he's always in the library. I can't phone him in the library! I don't like it!"

Louise hums as she prepares some pancakes for Allen. "Maybe he's preparing to be a mentor, honey." Lorraine pouts. "I'll visit him anyway! I'll see you later, Momma, Daddy!"

The blond girl then walks away from her mansion and head straight to the train station.

"Lorri! Are you going to District 3?" Light smiles at the little blond girl in gothic clothing. Lorraine nods. "Yeah! Reapings are tomorrow, right? Are you taking this morning's train? Or tomorrow's morning train?" Light shakes his head. "No, no. I'll go tomorrow. But my nephew is giving me a headache by wanting to go to District 3! I'm very troubled..."

A boy with spiky green hair and silver eyes looks at Lorraine with a devilish smile on his face, Lorraine feels blood rushing to her cheeks. He's so... cool. And he seems to fancy the same type of clothing with her father, a simple militaristic clothes with a few chains cris-crossing around his hips. "I'm Jill Halzen, nice to meet you, Lorraine Carrol."

He's around eleven, only two years older than her. Lorraine smiles and takes the boy's offered hand. "Nice to meet you, Jill. Are you aspiring to be a Gamemaker?" Jill gives her a mysterious smirk, and it makes Lorraine's heart skip a beat.

"I do, Lorri." He says as he kisses the top of Lorraine's hand.

Oh gods. She likes him already.

"I'll take him with me, Light. I'm going to visit Jay, after all!"

"Jay Fortran? Last year's Victor?" Jill asks with a spark of curiosity on his silver eyes. "Yep!" Lorraine exclaims happily.

Jill looks excited as he looks at his uncle. "Unca, please let me go! It won't be dangerous at all..." Light looks hesitant, but then he sighs. "Don't blame me if your Mom says something, okay?" Jill then nods enthusiastically. "Thanks!" He then boards the train, hand in hand with Lorraine.

"JILLLL!"

"LORRAAAAINE!"

Suddenly, four people runs to Light's direction with panicked looks on their faces. Light smiles to all of them. "The train just left..." He says with a dumbfounded smile.

"That boy! Oh, what should we do, Allister?" A lady with emerald-colored hair says worriedly to her mint-haired partner. "Should we go after him, Millea?" He asks with a giggle. "Allister! Millea! Is that your son holding hands with my daughter?" Allen says to the green-themed family.

Allister Halzen is the head of traps division of this year's Hunger Games while Millea Halzen is the new District 12 stylist, they're both classmates of Louise and Allen while in the University. Both are extremely talented in their fields and Allister is estimated to be the Head Gamemaker in the following years.

"Allen! Louise! Yes... it's my son you saw earlier..." Millea says worriedly.

Louise kind of understands how she feels, but then she, Allen, and Allister breaks into a laugh.

"It's alright, Millea. Lorraine is with him, after all."

* * *

"Gloomy place." Jill says as Lorraine walks in the mazy halls of District 3's Justice building.

The girl giggles amiably. "Tell me about it. And here we are!" Lorraine marvels at the huge and ancient library of District 3.

Jill gasps in awe. It was all too beautiful, especially a very tall fortress-looking books in the middle of the library.

As he gasps, he bumps into a girl slightly larger than him. "I'm sorry..." She says as she scampers away. "Lilaaaa! Hurry up!" A girl with blond hair and emerald eyes call from the entrance of the library. "Coming!"

"That's Lillian Sutton, Jay's replacement as the archive-librarian since Jay replaces Sharon as the head librarian. C'mon, Jill, this way." Both Capitolites walk to the fortress and enters through a very small entrance.

Jill couldn't believe who he was seeing. It's Jay Fortran in flesh and blood. Ever since he saw him in last year's Games, he had been wanting to meet him face to face. He still looks as cool as he remembers him to be, even when he looks paler, thinner, and sicker than he was before.

"Jay Fortran, are you?! I'm Jill Halzen, I'm... your fan!" Lorraine giggles at Jill, who offers his hand to shake.

Jay look up from the book he was reading, and Jill can't help but feel... _excited _as a pair cold, machine-like, piercing eyes met his own without any emotion whatsoever. "Halzen... Light's family." He says, but he doesn't take this hand.

"You talked! I've heard from Echo that it's really hard to get you speaking these days! Geez, why didn't you answer your letters or pick up my phones?!" Lorraine pouts. Jay stands up from his comfortable position and wobbles slightly. Suddenly, a cold breeze swept the books, making them tremble slightly. "I'm okay, Vincent. Thank you." He says, but when he was about to collapse, Lorraine and Jill helped him stand.

"Thank you." He says shortly.

Jay then sits down on the armchair near the door. Lorraine and Jill then sit on the loveseat just across him. Suddenly, a girl with short shoulder-length wavy strawberry blonde hair and a dark brown goggle on her head comes with a tray of tea in her hands.

"Thank you, Lillian." She shoots a glare towards Jay, as if saying that she doesn't approve of being called Lillian, but then she only sighs and walk away.

The library is very quiet, probably because there are less than ten people and this place is huge. There're the three of them, Lorraine, Jill, and Jay... and there's also Echo, Lillian Sutton, and a very quiet boy with unevenly chopped black hair that looks like he hacked off himself using a knife...

Realizing that both Lorraine and Jill have been staring at the pale boy for a few long minutes, Jay then talks. "Karasu," he says, also looking at the boy's direction.

"Huh?" Lorraine and Jill both ask.

"Karasu Noroi, also called Raven by the entire district. He comes here often and reads philosophical books." Jay explains shortly. Lorraine nods.

"So, are you ready to mentor for the first time?" Jay flinches visibly, but then a breeze comes and it relaxes him a little. "Thank you, Tobias. No, Lorri. I'm not ready. But... I will have to do it."

There isn't a smile, not even from Lorraine. Jay looks... sorrowful as he says that. It makes Lorraine's heart's twinge, but Jill holds her hand in his and squeeze it lightly, as if to encourage her.

Lorraine then smiles, but Jill was the one who talks first.

"I'm sure you'll do great, Jay." He says with a very confident tone.

Jay looks up from his tea and look straight at Jill's silver eyes.

"Whether I do great or bad, it depends on whose point of view it is... what if I turn out to mentor a tribute who doesn't want to live? I may never know."

Silence dawns upon the room, but then Jay looks at both Capitolites, still with the same dead look on his face and whisper;

"Thank you for visiting me."

Lorraine smiles, but then it turns to a grin. She then leaps from her sofa and hugs Jay.

"You're welcome, Jay!"

* * *

_Well, I think I better put up the list now. 31st December my time comes in like... 6 or 7 hours so if there's anyone still attempting to try my contest, please hurry, I still welcome your story!_

_And oh, what do you think of Jill and the Halzen family? Is there anyone who understands why I'm introducing them? XD_

* * *

_**Tribute List:**_

_District One:_

Female- Paige Halliwell, 17

Male- Adam Spark, 18

_District Two_

Female- Selina Stone, 17

Male- Aaron Brice, 18

_District Three_

Female- Lillian I. Sutton, 14

Male- Karasu "Raven" Noroi, 18

_District Four_

Female- Iscanda Jasons, 16

Male- Ransom Gutluss, 18

_District Five_

Female- Mitzi Perthshire, 14

Male- Deren Fern, 14

_District Six_

Female- Kyra Cormick, 16

Male- Nisan Camacho, 16

_District Seven_

Female- January Grimm, 17

Male- Alec Montgomery, 13

_District Eight_

Female- Resbecka Brate, 17

Male- Christian Neverfield, 18

_District Nine_

Female- Antigone "Anna" Dillans, 14

Male- Silo Grange, 15

_District Ten_

Female- Zatanna Lopez, 17

Male- Frizzle Mourili, 17

_District Eleven_

Female- Elena Underwood, 14

Male- Matthew Lavoie, 12_**  
**_

_District Twelve_

Female- Howleen Jennings, 14

Male- Ashleigh Critin, 18

* * *

_If you feel like you want to take a reserved spot or someone else's spot, there's a way to do that. And it's to win my little contest in Twisted Wonderland series. Good luck!_


	3. Chapter 3: District Eight Reaping

**Chapter 3: District Eight Reaping**

**~Once Upon a Time, in a Deep Dark Alley~**

_District 8- Resbecka Brate, 17_

_The alley is dark, damp, and wet from rain. I know that I shouldn't be walking around here, especially when it's already dark. But it's the closest way to get home, what choice do I have?_

_I walk carefully, trying not to get my high heels slip in the puddles of rain. I keep my head down, trying not to attract any attention of anyone who might be here. Because if there's anyone who might be here... it must be a bad person. What if it's one of the Hellfires? God knows how aggressive they became ever since one of their members, Hell Angel, died._

_I take another deep breath, but then suddenly, a large muscular man pushes me on to the wall. His hands tug on my clothes before finally enter my dress. I try to scream as he rubs his callous skin to my back, but he clamps my mouth shut._

_"Heeeel-!"_

_"C'mon, girly girly, don't shout, okay?" _

_I nearly cried. Oh gods. I will die. Well, I'll be raped, but dying is better than that. Suddenly, being found by the Hellfires (which could lead into human trafficking or plain murder) sounds better. They won't rape, it goes against their ethics..._

_When I know that I'm about to die, the man was lifted off my body and thrown to the ground. A young man (or boy), probably 14 and a year older than me, punched the attacker in the face once, and he crumpled to the ground. _

_I never saw my savior's face, just his silhouette... back lit by the streetlights. After knocking out the attacker, my rescuer looked back at me with a pair of icy blue eyes once, then ran away._

I hate that dream.

I know that I should be happy about it, after all I'm still alive and happily virgin, but I don't for several reasons. The most important one would be the fact that I never saw my savior again. I wanted to say thank you, I wanted to treat him into something as the payment, but no. Of course he had to run away from me...

"Reees! Wake up darling! You need to go the reapings!"

Oh. Yeah.

Reapings.

I take a deep breath and look at myself in the mirror to see the younger version of my mother looking back at me. We share a lot of things, mom and I. No, we look completely the same. We both share the curly red hair that we're often teased about, hazel eyes, and a ski jump nose.

I'm very slight, but tall for my district, and has a runners build. The only difference is I have a crescent shaped scar on my shoulder, about five inches long or so, from when I got too close to one of the machines that cuts the finished fabrics.

As a fashion designer, I'm proud of that scar. It proves that I'm dedicated to my work, after all.

I strip of my pajamas and decides that I'll take a bath later, after the reapings. My family is rich, so I'm not really worried about being reaped. Neither do the twins, my younger siblings. And my family isn't the type to thirst over glory since mom and dad are a normal happily married couple.

I steal a glance to the mirror, viewing my crescent-shaped scar again. It was beautiful, it wasn't ugly or anything. But I cover it with my reaping dress; black knee length dress with green accents that I designed and sewed by myself.

I don't feel worried, but my heart starts to pound anyways. I smile to myself. It's going to be okay.

Suddenly, my younger sisters barges inside my room without knocking, both looking pretty with their matching dresses. They aren't old enough to be reaped yet, but the whole family always dress nicely in reapings.

"C'mon sis you're-"

"-going to be late!"

I giggle. They're identical twins, and they both share Dad's blond hair and green eyes. And they always talk like that, completing each other's sentences...

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." I say with a smile.

* * *

_District 8- Christian Neverfield, 18_

The Mockingjays stop to listen.

I let out a composed smile as I continue to struck my violin. A beautiful, somber, and enchanting melody of Ave Maria chimes serenely throughout the small residence of the Martines.

This music is fitting for today's occasion. The Reapings are always a sad day for families who will lose their son and daughter as a tribute. And here, I strike my violin for those families, even when they don't know if it's for them...

Suddenly, there's a sound behind me. But I know that it's Patricia, my 12 year old adoptive sister sitting down to listen at my music. I close my eyes again as I hear the Mockingjays reply to my music with their cooing.

Ave Maria always reminds me of a certain girl whose face or name I never known.

Four years ago, when I was 14, I was walking down the streets, humming the beautiful song with full intent of learning it in my home, I even bought the music sheet with my allowance. But then I heard a muffled sound coming from an alley.

I was sorely tempted to keep walking though because with gangs like Hellfire here, people got attacked every day in 8. But curiosity got the best of me because I stopped and approached the sound.

What I saw disturbed me, of course- a man of about 30 years was pressing a girl up against a wall, trying to unclothe her. Furious, I grabbed the man by the throat and shook him, then punched him with all my strength on the face.

The man was knocked unconscious, and I dropped him, scared of my own strength. I never know that I could be that powerful.

I looked back at the girl and I recognized her from school, but her name really escapes me. She was standing with her back against the alley wall, squinting at him, trying to determine who he was. I nodded a single time before running all the way back home.

My thoughts revolved around the mystery girl for the rest of the night, and I never forgot her. Hell, I even play songs for her. Fur Elise was a love song, and I played that for her.

I take a deep breath again as I finish the song, and I hear my adoptive sister clapping at me.

"That was beautiful, Chris." I nod once. I don't talk much, that's probably the reason why I don't have any friends. But who needs friends when I have my music to lean back on?

"Aaand you need to change for the reapings. Or... is that your reaping outfit?" She asks as she points to my clothes right now, black slacks and a light blue shirt. I nod again.

"Oh well, that's okay too. Today's my first reaping, Chris. Would you do me the honor of escorting me to see if the odds are in my favor or not?" She asks with a giggle. I narrow my eyes. If there's something that I consider bizarre from Patricia, it's her dark humor. Nobody jokes about the Hunger Games... nobody but her.

"It's not funny." I say as I put down my violin on the case. I left my violin in the house and walk side by side with Patricia after bidding goodbyes to our parents.

She smiles. "Who cares?" She says as she went to her friends in the 12 year old section.

I register to the Capitol lady and blend in with the other 18 year old boys. I pass the time by humming my own composition of Ave Maria, until Verde, a weird man with a weird green hair comes out and starts to babble about the Capitol and the Games.

After all the bullshit is over, I see him nonchalantly taking a name from the girls' bowl and drawl out the name lazily.

"Resbecka Brate." He says coolly. It's not any name I know personally, but I do know that her designs are famous. Not that I care. Our family is poor, so we don't take fashion to our personal lives, only at work.

But then, a girl with a... _familiar _curly red hair walked to the stage, looking absolutely shocked and terrified. And somehow... I can hear Ave Maria ringing so loudly in my ears...

I jolt when I realize who it was. It's that girl! That girl who stands with her face on the wall, squinting at me, trying to figure out who I am with her teary eyes. I feel panic rising in my heart.

No. No. Not her. She can't even hold her own against a drunken bastard, how is she supposed to fight against teenagers who are so hellbent to kill? The Careers? And psychos? Ave Maria sounds louder now, and it even beat my own voice as I shout.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

What... what have I done...?

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 8- Res, 17_

The twins come bursting into tears. I smile to them, trying to calm them down. But I think the words I said are for myself, not for them, or even for my parents...

I still don't get it though... We're rich, I never take tesseraes, so my name shouldn't be there as much as other people could be. But I got reaped. And my district partner _volunteers_. So that means he's ready for the Games, right? Maybe he will kill me. He will see me as an easy target and kills me...

"Hush... hush... it's okay, Maya, Mia..." I say as I stroke their blond hair. But then tears escape my eyes too. I'm afraid. I'm scared. I'm not ready. I'm going to die...

Last year's Jinx Ramirez was so strong and capable, but even _she _died. How can I, someone who doesn't have anything in my disposal, _wins?_

"My dear..." Dad says as he pulls all of us into a hug. I sob, my mother sobs, and my twin sisters sob. I'm going to die. I'll never see Mommy and Dad again. I'll never hear Maya and Mia's chatters again. I'll never return...

But as my last attempt to appease my family, I smile to them with teary face.

"I'll see you around, guys..." My voice is so shaky that it's not funny anymore...

But I hear a beautiful and melodious music from next door, and I must say that I feel so calmed by it...

* * *

_District 8- Chris, 18_

I'm silent. I know this for a fact because nobody will visit me.

I don't have friends, my adoptive parents don't love me, and they must've made sure that Patricia doesn't come to my goodbyes. But knowing that weird girl, she must have-!

"Chris!" She barges in, looking like she'd been running the entire District. "Mom and Dad thinks I'm with Silka and the others. But here's your violin and your medallion. I can't stay long or they'll know that I'm here. But I love you and I wish you come home safely!" She kisses me on my cheek before running away again.

I'm surprised. Frankly, I am. I look at my violin case, the only thing I have from my biological parents. It's as old as the violin inside it, but I smile a simple smile that I never show to anyone and take out my most precious violin...

And I play Ave Maria, saying goodbye to Patricia and this entire District. Because I'm going to the Capitol to protect a stranger I protected all those years ago...

But then, a sickly lady with stormy gray eyes enters the room. I immediately stop playing, but she shakes her head and ask me to continue.

I finish the song as fast as I can, curious to the reason why this lady is here. But then she smiles at me and ruffles my hair. "You... volunteered for that girl's sake, did you? Oh, you reminds me so much of my son..." I stand there dumbfounded. Who's his son again?

"But... I hope you can achieve a different results from my dear Slate. Best of luck, young one."

But then I remember who she is...

That lady is the only healer here in District 8, Shelly Arthur, Slate Arthur's mother.

I smile, feeling better about myself.

At least I saved a poor soul from being reaped.

* * *

_Ground rules for the first-timer in my SYOT:_

_1. I don't create sponsor shops, so I make the Games on my own. I decide everything during the Games._

_2. Don't be rude. You can say whatever you want in your reviews, you can tell me if you like or don't like something. But don't be rude._

_I think that's about all..._

_The first reaping chapter!_

_Please review and tell me what you think about these two!_


	4. Chapter 4: District Five Reaping

**Chapter 4: District Five Reaping**

**~A Party Phantom and a Quiet Shadow~  
**

_District 5- Mitzi Perthshire, 14_

"Sister... it's the reapings..."

Meena looks at me sadly. She shakes me lightly, even when I'm already awake. I didn't sleep at all last night, too excited from the euphoria of the party I went to last night. I don't want to sleep, because if I sleep, I know that I'll dream about things I regret...

Such as slapping my best friend _and _crush on the day he leaves the District.

When asked about one Mitzi Perthshire, most people in school will relate them to one thing: Party. I've been invited to every single party ever made in District 5 and I can say that I'm the life of them. And thanks to that, I earned my popularity points. But it never sways me...

Because my popularity never sways the person I like the most.

Indigo Flux. A young scientist who came from our District. He has his own lab and has created some inventions. In his short 13 years of living, he has achieved many things. But I know him before all that. I know him before he actually earns a name for himself.

I've known Indigo ever since I was just a very little girl. We had lots in common, with our terrible families (Indigo's old abusive family and my current one who treats me as if I don't exist).

We've always been together, because I spend more time at the Flux residence, protecting him from bullies, psychos, and bastards who want to misuse his inventions. I protect him from everything he fears...

Despite all that, Indigo is very adorable. He's so jumpy at everything, but it makes him so cute. He understands me so much and I... well, I fell for him. A little! Just a little!

But I can still remember it like it was just yesterday, and not last year. The Games. I watch them in the Flux family residence and not my own house. There's no point on watching with people who doesn't give a shit to my most precious person. Unca Cainz and Dasher sat next to me with their eyes glued to the screen, as if afraid that if they look away, Indigo would die.

But then when the circus music plays, we were all dumbfounded. The chaos that happens. All of them. We saw it.

Indigo has allied with his District partner, Kenna Sebastien, the nuclear power plant's own prodigy. They held hands as they try to grab a backpack. At first, we thought that he's going to make it because Kenna kicks the girl from 10 to the ground. I feel sad. But I didn't mind it.

But when they're about to escape from the bloodbath, Indigo turns back and see that the girl from 10 had died. He froze on his place and screams.

I cried so hard when it happened. But I held my sobs with the pillow.

Kenna tried to calm him, but before she can get him to the reality... She died. The girl from 1 threw her knife to Kenna's back...

Indigo screamed. And I can't help but feel miserable. If it was me, I would have been able to just slap him on his face and drags him away to the Courtroom or the Vale of Tears. But no.

When I turn my gaze back to my best friend, he already lost his head.

What...?

His head...?

I remember shouting. My own shouting. I run and lock myself inside Indigo's lab, trying to make things less real. I cried so much. But after a month, Unca Cainz and Unca Dasher convince me that it's fine...

Even when they didn't look like they're fine at all.

And where were my family in the entire fiasco? Nowhere.

My parents are useless. Dad is lazy drunkard and Mom is the typical case of an obsessed professor. My older sister actually asks the Flux to take care of me, although she never comes to me anyways. Meena is too quiet for her own good while Casto is just a whiny brat.

I sigh as I ruffle Meena's hair. "I know, kiddo." I say as I get up.

I fell asleep still wearing my party dress, a bright yellow dress that Unca Dasher gave me for my birthday last year. I smile. It was Indigo's favorite dress.

I look at Meena, who's still too young to be reaped. He looks like Dad with her brown hair and dark eyes. Nothing like me.

"I'm going for the reapings, okay?" I smile to her and go away. Away from the people who doesn't need me.

* * *

_District 5- Deren Fern, 14_

I watch silently as I see my oldest brothers and father joking with each other on the sidelines of the reaping.

I watch silently as I see my older sister laughing and cheering up the girls from 15 year old section.

I watch silently as my younger brother smiling and laughing with some boys from 12 year old section, they're also trying to cheer up the nervous kids around them, the ones who're too afraid of the reapings.

I watch.

My family loves fun things... so they're loud, obnoxious, and strangely calming presence in our gloomy District. They're so cheery that it sometimes becomes contagious. I should be happy with this predicament... but no. I'm not.

I'm a naturally quiet person. I like seeing how things works and analyze them thoughtfully. It was because of these traits that my family often leaves me behind. With everyone being so fun-loving but me, these kinds of things are bound to happen. But it doesn't mean that it won't hurt.

I take a deep breath and look straight. My friends, Charlie and Yazimi waves from the front lines. I wave back to them calmly as our escort, Electricka greets the entire District enthusiastically.

I hate the Hunger Games. Because I hate the Capitols and the Peacekeepers. All of them should die. I hate people who won't listen to others.

It's because of them that my mother had to die. Why didn't they listen to her first? They should have listened to her sayings first before killing her right in front of me. I hate them.

Suddenly, I hear a scream coming from the 14 year old female sections just beside my section.

"LET GO OF ME! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN YOU ANNOYING BASTARDS!" A girl with a very doll-like appearance shouts at the Peacekeepers as she stomps to the stage angrily. She also pouts at Tricka, who looks as cheerful as ever. I know who she is. Mitzi Perthshire, another one of the fun-loving people. She's someone that my family should have as a daughter, and not me.

But then Tricka goes to another bowl and pull out a name. And that name is-

"Deren Fern!"

-me.

This... is bad.

Why... why is this happening? Is this my curse for hating the Peacekeepers? No. No. No...

But it's happening anyways. I'm a tribute and I'll be shipped off to the Hunger Games.

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 5- Mitzi, 14_

Unca Cainz looks so insecure. I thought that it's normal since he turned from his upbeat, loud, and cheerful persona to a very jumpy and insecure one. He always tries to hide it with excessive cheerfulness though.

I take a deep breath, but then both Unca Cainz and Unca Dasher gets to their knees and hug me. Unca Cainz is even crying. He stammers and babbles about how I should return and he can't bear seeing me going. And all those things he said strikes me like a hammer. I cry too, hiding my face at Unca Dasher's shoulder.

"Please, Mitzi... _please_." Unca Dasher was always the calmer of the two, but he's frowning right now. I know what he meant. I know. I want it too.

"I... I-I..."

When the Peacekeepers come and try to sack them away, Unca Dasher gives me a pearl... a very familiar pearl.

Because that pearl once belongs to Indigo. He said that it was his treasure.

I sob to my hands, trying my best to sty upbeat. But no. I'm too sad... I can't return here anymore. I can't even visit Indigo's most precious lab anymore...

Meena shyly comes to me and hugs me. I know that I should be comforting her, but right now, I need her more to comfort me.

* * *

_District 5- Deren, 14_

"This is finally happening, huh?" I say quietly as my parents and siblings files in inside the room.

I don't smile. I don't cry. I don't show any emotion as my normally happy family look at me with a questioning stare. "Oh Deren, we're so sorry..." Eliza, my older sister, say as she tries to pull me into a hug.

Memories flash into the surface of my mind. My mother hugged me too before the Peacekeepers dragged her away for being a murderer. My head starts to hurt. The memories that day are always so blurry, after all. But I slap her hand away from mine.

"Don't... just don't. You guys always leave me behind just because I'm the quiet one. I resent that, but there is nothing I can do about it. You... you don't need to be all mushy just because I'm going to die. Please... don't." Don't. I hate it when people try to get through my defense.

Jake and Jack, the oldest twins, look at me with a shocked expression, and so does Eliza. But Robin sighs and shakes his head. He frowns as he hugs me tightly. "I'll miss you so much, Deren... Please... Please try and come home, okay...?"

Robin and I are rather close compared to the others. So I hug him back. And he's the verge of tears and finally cries on my shirt anyway. It doesn't make any difference...

But then I look up to my father, who looks at me with a sad look that's so unfamiliar on his usually happy face.

I was about to say something snarky, but then he pulls both me and Robin into a hug.

"Enjoy your trip, Deren." He says shakily. I think he's as convinced as me in the terms of my death. My Jake, Jack, and Eliza then huddle closer to me and we hug as a family.

It's a trait that they often do without me, but now, I was the center of the circle.

It was endearing.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	5. Chapter 5: District Seven Reaping

**Chapter 5: District Seven Reaping**

**~Fox and Cold~**

_District 7- January Grimm, 17_

_Raining._

_It was raining. _

_My sister huddled me closer. "Sis... it's raining." I nod as I hug her tighter under our smelly and worn out blanket. Being homeless isn't as easy as they make it in the TVs. Sure, we can avoid our depressive Mom. But it's still as harsh._

_Our mother was a happy woman once. But then when our father died, she went completely insane and shut all of us out. It's hateful, but I understand, Velicity and I understand._

_But still, I need my parents. And if I can't have them, I should try it on my own. I sigh as I kiss Velicity's muddy red hair, a trait we both share._

_"We'll be okay, Vel, we will." I say with a smile._

_Suddenly, I can feel someone watching us. I immediately pull Velicity closer as I lower my breath. She questions me, but I only shake my head, whispering to her keep her mouth closed as I try to identify the one who's watching us._

_When I pinpoint their location, I clench my fists and let go of Velicity and immediately tries to kick the watcher. _

_"Nice moves, but... not enough." A girl says from behind. When did she get there?! My gaze immediately went to Velicity, who's receiving a candy from a hooded figure. "VEL!" I scream out, but when I'm about to take my sister's hand, the hooded figure only leap away in one graceful jump._

_"That tenacity..." The girl with a bird mask etched on her face sighs sadly. "Snake..." she continues._

_I look at her warily. She's very good... her moves are so graceful and none of them are wasteful. Amazing._

_"Do you have nowhere to live?" The bird-girl says, again from behind. I never notice her moving, it makes me wary. "Yeah..." Velicity answered for me. I seethe, not liking the fact that she just shares our problem to a stranger._

_"My name is Robyn Ornito. You can call me Flight. Do you want to come with me?"_

_From that moment on, I wasn't known as January anymore, I was known as Fox._

I snap out of my musings as Velicity comes to me with a grin on her face. I smile back at her, loving the fact that my lovely sister is now smiling happily. I smile back at her as I take my reaping dress from her.

I go behind the tree and change my clothes to a simple long green dress. I then look at the top of the tree, where Flight is praying.

It doesn't take a genius to see that she was in love with my predecessor, Snake. Although Flight trains me into what I am now, it's clear from the sadness in her eyes that I, Fox, will never be as good as the ones who invented all the things she taught me, namely Snake.

Ever since she picked us up, we've been living in the woods where she and Snake used to live before he died last year. His real name was Kaiden Sooner and he was a notorious thief. I kind of wanted to be like him. And he must be so precious to Flight since she made him a shrine.

"Hey Flight? Vel and I need to go the Reaping so..." With that, Flight leaps from the tree and lands right in front of me. "With that Fox mask on? Way to blow your own cover, silly." She says as she takes off my mask.

Being mask-less is... rather daunting. I've been working on my career on being a thief for a while now, so I rarely take off my mask. Flight smiles as she takes off her own bird mask and pull up her hood to conceal her face.

"I'll be waiting for you in a nearby building, okay?" And then she disappears.

Flight, no, Robyn Ornito is dead. So she doesn't need to go to the reapings because her name isn't there anymore. It cross my mind to do the same with me and Vel, but since I still have my Mom alive, it's rather hard. Robyn was an orphan, so she can get her death certificate easily. But me and Vel? Not that easy.

I nod as Robyn leaves. I smile to Velicity before taking her hands and walk to the Justice Building.

* * *

_District 7- Alec Montgomery, 13_

_"I didn't know any of them." I watch as he makes his speech. "I didn't know Kalina Ashdon, or Kaiden Sooner. So I cannot say anything. But... I'm sure they're happy... somewhere up there." His gaze never tore away from the book he's holding. His bluntness and studious persona makes me feel slightly better about myself._

_Studious people too, can win the Hunger Games. That's what Jay Fortran have proofed to me._

"Earth to Alec, earth to Alec, calling Alec from planet earth!" A boy larger than me says as he puts his hand on top of the pages I'm reading. I snap my book close, intentionally clamp his hand with my book. "I can hear you the first time, Kenneth. Now shut up and let me read." I say calmly.

Kenneth sighs as he rolls his eyes. "You're too serious, Alec! Loosen up a little!" He says as he pat my back. I falter, since Kenneth is larger than me. But everyone is larger than me.

I stand at approximately 5 feet and 4 inches. I'm also a little on the skinny side. Most people don't like the fact that I look at them like I'm analyzing them, but it's not a problem. I don't feel like changing myself just because people don't like me, I can live just fine on my own.

In fact, I can live without my father's attention in my short 13 years of living in this world. Who cares about him and his blatant show of favoritism towards my younger brother? I don't. In fact, I should have been grateful. If it weren't for Stefan, my sunny and perfect brother, I wouldn't have been the smartest person in District 7.

I live in the Processing, the middle class of my District. My parents work as factory workers before Mom died giving birth to Stefan.

My Father loves him. Stefan looks like Mom with his soft brown hair and pale blue eyes while I look like Dad with my dark, sea-blue eyes and black hair. We contrast each other. Stefan is a very cheerful one, and he always manages to find things to talk about it, no matter how mundane it is. Father thinks that he's adorable. He even nicknames him Zeffy. Ridiculous. Who calls their son Zeffy?

But I don't care. I never do. Books are always good enough for me. And Kenneth's company is appreciated as well once in a while. I'm content with my life.

"Oh crap. It's time already, see ya after the reapings, Alec." I nod as I blend in with the other 13 year old boys. I stand in the line with a book on my hands. I know that several other kids back down a little so they won't have to stand right next to me, but I understand. People always say that I'm too mature for my own age but that's the only thing people can do, right? Talk?

The escort, Faelie Manoly smiles and beams to the entire District. Nobody is happy about it though. My District isn't always the best in the Games. Last year's Kalina died so tragically with all those mutts and Kaiden dies with the trident from 4, we're not the best in the Games. We hate them, in fact.

But then, a name was called. Not any name I know, of course. But I look up to see what kind of person will represent our District.

She looks like a stranger, like she doesn't belong in District 7. Fiery red hair and calm blue eyes are usually the redeeming features of people from District 4. But she's very pretty. There was a strange calmness on her face as she faces the crowd and the camera. Very nice.

I start to make my own calculations of how far she could be in the Games. With that pretty look, it's not impossible to go the final 8. The Capitol would love her if she plays them nicely. But I still have to calculate the other factors, such as alliance and her District partner. Who is it?

Suddenly, there was a loud exclamation of "HOLY FUCK!" coming from the 14 year old sections. And that voice seems familiar. Was Kenneth reaped?

When I snap from my musing, I can see that the entire District is looking at me, even Kenneth, who looks like he would tore the sea of people to get to my place. The Peacekeepers surrounds me.

The most logical assumption: I was reaped, not Kenneth,

Thank you for stating the obvious, me.

I walk to the stage angrily, but I don't whine or look weak. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared... but I can't look like I'm scared. I shouldn't.

"Here's our courageous boy tribute!" Faelie says as she beams at me. Sure, ditzy woman. Say all you want. If you had lived in the Districts, I know you would be executed for your ditziness and stupidity, and ditziness isn't even a word.

"Sure," I say, unable to hold back my own irritation. I look at the horrified expression that my brother has. Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic! "It's such a _wonderful thing to be reaped._"

Even I can feel the venom in my words as I spit them out. But I don't care.

I never do.

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 7- January, 17_

Velicity is crying.

I never like it when Vel cries. It makes me feel two thousand times useless than usual, but this time, there's nothing I can do.

I'm reaped, and I will go. I'm ready and I can do it. I take a deep breath and buries my sister's face on my chest.

Robyn looks sad under her hood. After we make sure that the door is closed, Robyn takes off her hood and look at me with a sad expression on her face.

"Do it, Fox. Win." I can almost hear the implication in her voice. _Win what Snake couldn't._ I nod as I caress Vel's red hair.

"You'll train her too, right?" Robyn looks at me with a determined look on her face.

Ever since she picked us up, it's been my and her silent agreement that Vel will one day be 'Vixen' and will bear a mask like us. We let her live happily before making her a thief like us. Robyn nods.

I nod back at her, thankful that she still remembers our promise. Vel will become a great thief. Maybe she'll surpass Snake, something that I couldn't do.

But then our three minutes are up. I kiss Vel's red hair before letting her go. Robyn puts on her hood again before taking my sister's hand and leave me.

I sit down, thinking that my goodbyes are over, but it's not.

A handsome boy with brown eyes comes in with a bouquet flower on his hand."I'm Flock Floor..." He says as he gives me a white rose. I accept it with confusion. Who is he again?

"You... probably don't remember. But you once saved me from bullies..." I don't remember. It's hard to remember after all I've did as Fox. I don't remember saving anyone. But I smile, as if thanking myself that I manage to do something good.

I pat him on his shoulder. "Yeah, you're welcome. Wish me luck for the Games, okay?" I say to him with a grin on my face. He looks up to me with a flustered expression before kissing me square on my lips.

What the...?

"I... I love you! Good luck for the Games!" And then he leaves...

What a bizarre way to say goodbye.

* * *

_District 7- Alec, 13_

I sit down on the sofa and lean my back. I take my book from my pocket and read it as I wait for Kenneth to come and bid me my goodbye. I scoff a little as I start to read. Kenneth is probably making troubles with the Peacekeepers right now.

Eventually, my scoff starts to turn into a laugh. It's been this way for a long time, I guess. The only thing that can make me laugh is my own humor coupled with Kenneth's distorted sense of normality. Since I don't have anyone else that can make me laugh, I guess it's normal.

Suddenly, the door opens. I know that it must be Kenneth. But then, a child's voice ring in my ears.

"I've never seen you laugh before, big brother."

I immediately look up from my book and see my father and brother holding hands.

What are they doing here?

And what is Dad doing here while crying?

I've never seen him cry before. Not even when Mom died. Maybe he cried behind closed doors on that one. But nevertheless, I've never seen him crying.

"Hey bro... why's Dad crying? What's going on?" Ah, Stefan, what a wonderful world you live in. Must be nice being an airheaded idiot. "I'm going and I'll never be coming back." I say as I ruffle his hair. "There're bad people out there, Stef. And I'm going to them." The Capitol. Nest full of airheaded idiots. I sigh.

Stefan cries, and it's not a surprise. But then he shoves me a marble I've seen him play with in several occasions. I take it, rather confused. But then Stefan wipes his tears and give me a forced grin.

"Give my regards to Mom, okay?" He says as he runs away, crying.

Dad follows him, of course. But then I narrow my eyes. Maybe that kid isn't that much of an airhead, after all.

After them, Kenneth comes in next.

He looks solemn and upset, but he crosses his arms and look at me straight on my eyes. "You're going to die." In several other cases, most people would have been hurt by his words. But I'm not. I never do. So I nod. It's not like he's lying or anything.

"I know." I reply back. Kenneth then pulls me into a hug. My eyes widen at the physical contact, but I let him hug me. "Don't win. Just die. You see that Jay Fortran guy, right?" I saw him, yeah. He's alive, but he's dead. I remember seeing Kenneth frightened for the first time in my life. I didn't want to have the dead-fish eyes after all.

"You can see your Mom again, Alec. And I'll take care of your brother if needed." I nod. "Be careful though. He's much more brattier than me." Kenneth laughs and nod. I thank him.

Suddenly, the Peacekeepers knock the door. Kenneth seethes and grumbles something along the lines of 'yeah, yeah, I'm fucking coming you assholes...' I smile a rare smile. He tightens his hug before leaving.

But before he leaves, I call out to him.

"Goodbye," I say with a smile.

Kenneth looks surprised that I smiled. But then he salutes me before showing his middle fingers to the Peacekeepers and leaves.

* * *

_I love them so much..._

_Please review :)_


	6. Chapter 6: District Four Reaping

**Chapter 6: District 4 Reaping**

**~The Unique and the Avenger~**

_District 4- Iscanda Jasons, 16_

"Are you sure that you can still be here? What about the reapings?"

It's precisely because today is the reapings that I intend to stay here as long as I can.

I turn around to see my mother, who's smiling at me as she holds my reaping outfit. I smile at her, remarking how different we look. She has lightly tanned skin as opposed to my fully tanned ones, straight and short fiery red hair to my wavy brown-golden hair that reaches to the middle of my back, and a pair of serene sea-blue eyes with my curious seaweed-green eyes with little blue flecks. She was slightly shorter than me as I stand a few inches taller than the average girl in District 4.

"I'm sure, Mom. The reapings can't ever change the love I have for the ocean, after all." I walk to her place and take the reaping dress with my right hand. My mother, Atilia Jasons, smiles even wider as I take her hand and walk back to our house by the beach. "You really are your father's daughter, Iscanda." A smile grace my lips as Mom's face glows a little when she mentions Dad.

Dad's grandfather was the one who brought us the Jasons here to District 4. Dad never told me where he resided earlier, but he always told us that our family has always been a smart pack of people and we are naturally talented at fishing. Dad, Mom, me, and also Vita and Cylone are no exception. That was the reason why the newly established line of Jasons managed to get so rich.

Being rich also has its splendor (note the sarcasm) though. It made several people who talked to us to have double meanings in their words. I immediately develop a sense I use to detect these lies though. And sadly, I notice that many people don't really want to befriend us for us. They want us for wealth...

Our family is not stupid though. We all conduct ourselves properly at all places and we are pleasant to people, but we are vigilant at detecting what people would want from us.

Anyways, Mom helps me to put on my reaping dress, which is a one-shoulder aqua-blue knee-length dress with a white net overlay on the skirt and a thin darker blue ribbon waistband, with matching aqua-blue ballet flats, white tights with my hair left loose. It's quite fancy, but as one of the respected families here in 4, we need to do this.

Mom smiles again as she compliments me of how beautiful I am. I nod and thank her.

"Vita and Cylone have already left. I will see you at breakfast, my dear." I lean down and let my mom kiss my cheek as I leave.

I pass many people on my way to the Justice Building, and many of them say words of 'good luck' or encourages me to stay brave. I smile. This is one of the reasons why I like mornings of the reapings.

Mornings of the Reaping are usually the days where people actually meant what they say. Some from anxiety, and some from sheer pride. I like it because today is the day I don't really need to work twice as hard to get what people mean... like how it is usually.

My friend, Sia Leoni, is one of those people. She's usually pretty deceptive and her words usually have double meanings, although she's not blessed with an ability to manipulate people through her words like her sister does- _did_, Sia is crazy good at filtering what she wants and need to say.

"It's the reapings today, Isca." She says as she flitters in with her traditional hawaiian style dress, pride of the Leonis, she said. "But not that it matters, huh? We're not 18 yet and we're not really in a hurry, right?" I smile in agreement. Yeah, none of us will volunteer today or ever, until we actually feel like it.

"Yeah. But I don't know if Arecon will agree with us. Maybe he wants to volunteer this year? We never know." Arecon is the only boy in our close tight-knit friendship. He is calm, pleasant, and a little bit on the mischievous side. Arecon and I are close, so people (even Sia) tends to hint romantic attachment between us, something that I don't really like to deal with it. We're friends. Sure, we kissed each other's cheeks and maybe hug a couple of times, but it's just normal.

"Nah, Arecon won't volunteer today. Because the one who will volunteer this year, or at least rumored to, is brother Ransom." Sia shakes her head. I frown when she mentions the name of her dead sister's lover. Sia is close to him, even when she's not really close with Kia, she's close with one Ransom 'The Handsome' Gutluss. I sigh.

"Si, let's not talk about what makes you sad, okay? It's the reapings today. We should be happy and celebrate it."

I know that Hunger Games is not something we're supposed to be happy with, but... I just come to accept it. We rebelled, we failed. That's the price we need to pay for our loss.

Suddenly, a hand taps my shoulder lightly. I flinch, trying to kick the one who dares to touch me in such a short notice.

The redhead boy jumps backwards, avoiding my kick. "Whoa, whoa, Isca. Stop that, you'll rip your beautiful dress!" I roll my eyes but then smile. "Don't surprise me, Arecon. I dislike surprises." Arecon smiles.

I love these kinds of days where I can laugh easily with my friends. And I do hope that these days continue for long.

* * *

_District 4- Ransom Gutluss, 18_

_"RANSOM __**PLEASE! **__IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING! __**PLEASE!**__"_

_"What do you know...? What do you know?! Kia is my most precious person, Xena! How do you know that I won't see her if I die now?!"_

_It was cold and wet. Of course that's a given since I'm literally soaked to my bones. It's one of the days when the sea was too stormy to be sailed on. I was standing until up to my chest is submerged under the water._

_Xena shouts from the beach, pleading at me as she cries. I know that this was her first time breaking down in a public place like this._

_"ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE LOSE YOU LIKE HOW I LOST KIA, RANSOM?! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S SUFFERING NOW THAT SHE'S GONE?!"_

_The scenery swirls, and I'm suddenly in the middle of the crowd. Dry, shorter, and fifteen years old instead of eighteen. _

_I look around, knowing that I would find __**her **__in this crowd. Knowing that I will first talk to her. That I get to see her face again._

_My heart leapt as I saw a girl, a year older than me, tripped on her high heels. I immediately rushed to her, giving her a hand as she stood up._

_"Thank you, um..."_

_"I'm Ransom. Ransom Gutluss."_

_The most beautiful girl on earth gave me a hearty giggle as she smiled radiantly at me. I remembered. That was the first time I talked to her face to face. And the start of my eternal love._

_"And my name is-"_

"Brotheeeer! _Please _wake up," I can hear a really annoying voice as the owner tried to shake me awake. I groan and grumble, asking her to leave. "You're thrashing around like a madman that it's really creeping me out. Not having a nightmare about that Leoni-girl, are you? That's just _gross_." My eyes snap open and I throw my pillow at her.

"Say _anything _to slander my girl, Karin, and I will slit your throat open." I seethe at my sister, who's all dolled up for the reaping. She clicks her tongue, looking disgusted. "Your _dead _girl, Rans. You know that she's like, _died in the bloodbath_? What a pathetic excuse of a-!"

I grab her neck and slam her at the nearest hard surface, the cupboard just next to my bed. "Ah! Aghhh!" Karin screams. "I suggest you _shut the fuck up _if you still want to live, Karin. Sister or not, I won't let any slander to my girl goes unpunished." I whisper each of my words carefully. But then Karin ignores me and screams. "Broad! Broad help me! Big broooo!" She wails and screams.

As if to answer her call, my oldest brother comes to the room in a hurried, but dignified steps. He raises a brow at me, as if enquiring what is going on.

I reluctantly let go of my sister, who then scrambles to hug Broad as she bitches about how 'Brother Ransom hits me because I mentioned his dead girlfriend' and et cetera. I seethe as Broad pats Karin's head before asking her to leave for the reapings.

We stand in a stand-still, he was as unmoving as I am. But then I roll my eyes before changing to my reaping outfit, a white t-shirt with a small bloodstain I got from my formal training, simple black cargo trousers, black army boots, and black battered fedora that Kia said she loved. My brother stands undisturbed as he sees me change.

"You're sickening, Broad. Why are you standing there when I change?" I grumble as I walk pass him. He then grabs my collar. "How could you threaten your sister just because she states the truth about your... _loved one_?" I grit my teeth as my brother mentions _her _as if she's someone of no importance. I slap him across his face.

"I'm going to the reapings." I announce as I run away from the very brother who pushes me into all this Hunger Games crap. Now that I've lost Kia, nothing really matters anymore. Nothing. Not being a Victor, not bringing pride, _nothing_.

I don't care. I don't want to care. I want to die. I want to avenge!

Xena is nowhere to be seen, probably because she's already 19 and chooses to be late for the reapings. I blend to my surroundings as I wait for my escort, Colonnello, to announce the names of one of the people I would want to kill.

Everything seems to move in fast forward. The videos, the greetings, and everything. I take a deep breath as I hear for the girl's name.

"Your girl tribute this year is..." Colonnello says as he roughly takes the slip from the bowl. "It's Iscanda Jasons-hey!" The entire crowd is silent, which confuses me. How come nobody volunteered?

A brown-haired girl walks calmly to the stage, looking shaken. She's familiar. I wonder where I have seen her before...?

But then she looks at the crowd, and eventually a few people that are of importance to her, and a single tear drops from her eyes. She looks beautiful.

When Colonnello is about to read the boy's name, I waste no time. I volunteer.

Just like how my love did last year.

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 4- Iscanda, 16_

Dad is proud of me. He told me that I act like how a true child of Jasons. He told me that I could make it and that whatever I do in the arena, he will be proud of me. Mom is crying, but she tells me that she loves me and she believes that I will return. Vita and Cylone cry like I've never seen before, saying that they will miss me.

I know. I smile. Because I know that I can return to the family who loves me so desperately.

When Sia comes in, however, reality hits me like a lightning bolt.

Sia looks like she'd been crying, a fact that that I hate because she is so precious to me. But as much as I am precious to her, her 'brother' Ransom too, is precious. And I will be lying if I say that Sia doesn't want a revenge for her sister.

She looks utterly frightened, lost, and confused. So I come to her and hug her warmly.

"Hshh, it's okay. It's okay, Sia..." I soothe her.

"Last year... I was down with a high fever so I couldn't visit my sister's goodbye..." I nod knowingly. I already know, after all Arecon and I rush from the reapings last year to come to her place. "At least I can come to yours... huh? Good... goodbye, Isca. I love you..." She hugs me tighter and I nod. "Thanks for coming, Sia. I know that this must be hard for you." She nods.

"I'm sorry I can't stay long, Isca... but it's just..." I nod. "I know, Sia. I love you too." Sia sobs once more to my shoulder before scurrying in a hurry.

Poor Sia. I know that this is too hard for her. She loses two important people in her life in the reapings...

"Poor Sia... her luck is so rotten..." Arecon's voice startles me, but I nod in agreement. He looks solemn, unlike the playful yet charming Arecon that I'm so familiar of. His face, his hair, his _eyes _seem to speak to me in a very redefined manner. _I don't want to lose you._

I don't want to lose him too.

I hug him and he hugs me. We don't need words. I don't want words. I just want to know that he'll be praying for my safety here. He'll watch over me. He'll see me doing my best...

And he seems to be able to convey all that with just one hug.

* * *

_District 4- Ransom, 18_

Xena comes in crying, just like how I expected her to.

But I know that she isn't crying because she knows that she'll lose me, like so many other tributes out there in the outer District. She's crying because she is frantic in asking me to avenge her best friend, and the love of my life.

I smile. "Of course I'll avenge her, Xena. I'll do it since you can't go into the Hunger Games anymore." Xena nods as she literally sobs her pretty face. I frown a little. Xena and I... we've both change after Kia's death. And I remember Kia's much more reserved sister, Sia, change to another sad family of a dead tribute. I really don't have anything to my own family. Maybe Karin's already boasting about how I will win this year. I don't care.

But when Broad comes in stomping, I grit my teeth and pushes Xena to my behind.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You better be not having some silly thoughts like you're going to avenge your dead girlfriend instead for winning." He seethes angrily. "Oh yeah? That's precisely what I'm thinking of." I challenge him petulantly, and he punches me on my face.

"RANSOM!" Xena shouts as she takes out her handkerchief and apply it to my face. I growl at him. "What's that for?!" I scream frustratingly at my brother, who looks revolted, _disgusted _at me.

"I prepared you for this so you can _win_. So you can bring me the crown of the Victor that I never _had_. Why can't you understand this, Ransom?!" He says angrily. "Don't you _dare _to waste this chance just because you have to _avenge _some little girl! You are a tool to get what I never get!"

I punch him back on his face.

"Well fuck you, Broad. I hated you ever since you pushes me around to win. For your information, it was for _Kia's _sake that I trained all these years. So I can win for her and live with her in eternal riches. It was never for you!"

That's right. From the beginning, it was all for her.

I want my revenge. I _need_ it.

* * *

_A song that reminds me of Isca: __Umineko no naku koro ni - Shikata Akiko _

_A song that reminds me of Ransom: Voices -Niira Etsuko_

_They're both in Japanese, but you can marvel at how pretty-sounding they are. How do you think of these two?_


	7. Chapter 7: District Nine Reaping

**Chapter 7: District Nine Reaping**

**~The Enchantress and the Polar~**

_District 9- Antigone Dillans, 14_

Poison is cute, but Venom is beautiful. I watch with a smile on my face as they both go after a rat, as if trying to see which one of them is better. "Pois, Ven, if you guys kill each other, I'm going to use your bodies for my next concoction so don't do it, okay?" The two snakes hiss in reply as they depart and chase other mice.

I laugh as they disappeared within in the yellow grains, chasing over the rats as their breakfast. My purple cat purrs happily by my side as I caress her furs lazily. "Now, now, Grape. You had your breakfast." I smile to my mischievous little cat.

Grape looks like a Cheshire cat with her purple-painted body. And she looks utterly adorable. Cats are normally useless in potion-making, so I don't really like it. But Grape is special.

I enjoy the dry breeze that often sweep my District in silence. I can't hear the usual loud chattering that comes from town. Why is the town quiet today?

"Anna! Come inside! It is the reaping today and it won't do us any good if the Dillans are late. Do you want to embarrass me?"

Oh, yeah. The reapings.

Grape hisses unhappily when she hears my mother's voice. I giggle softly as I caress her furs again. "Come now, Grape. I have something to do." Grape jumps to my lap and I carry her with my arms. I whistle softly to signal my snakes that I'm leaving. They both slither to me and eventually stay on my shoulders. I sigh as I return to the mansion behind the grain field.

The Dillans are insanely rich. We own the only grain-processing factories, after all. And we have four people in our family. Mother, Mica Dillans (nee Sias) comes from the most wealthy family in the district, so she had always been taught to follow the rules and live by the etiquettes. She wants to raise her children to be 'perfect', just like she is. She sees people from a lower class as less good than she is, a belief that I don't really succeed. But her ways haven't always been so well. She never gives any treats to us, her children, only punishes us when we do something wrong. Her family is the original owner of the company... until Dad marries her.

Dad, Frumen Dillans comes from a noble family, but dad's father had lost all his money on gambling. Then Frumen needed to marry Mica to get their family fortune back. Dad spends his days running their company though, so he never has time for us. And now, we own the biggest harvest company in the district. So our influence is big. Really big. So big that my troublemaker sister never got into any trouble with all the troubles she managed to do.

Ismene is the leader of a gang and gets extra money by smuggling people in the district. She loves me and might be one of the only people who doesn't try to avoid the Black Enchantress of the Dillans, meaning me, so I like her so much. She understands my hobby with poison-making and sometimes help me find the ingredients I need.

When I reach my room (which really isn't a room, it's a dingy library with a sofa that I sleep on with a cupboard full of poisonous stuff, dried snakes, and some loose clothing), Ismene is already there, sitting on the sofa like she owns them.

"Grape! Come here, girl!" She coos sweetly to my cat, who immediately jumps to her side. Poison and Venom hiss, but I hush them.

"I'm here to pick your reaping dress, Anna darling." She says as she kisses Grape's ear. "I don't think it's necessary, Ismene." I shoot back ungratefully.

Ismene smiles a wicked smile.

"Your intimidation don't work on me, little sister," she says with a smile. "But seriously, it suits you. Don't wear a hood this time, okay? I'll stay here until you're changed and ready to go." I scowl as I take off the long robes I've been wearing, leaving only my black underwear on. Ismene is pretty much the only person I don't disobey, after all.

I put on the dress she puts on top of my sofa, a blue satin dress that reaches just beneath my knees along with a pair of black, way too high, heels (damn, she must've seen mom training me with this).

"That looks cute, Anna. Now let me do your hair." Ismene smiles.

She does my hair now it's curled up and the two front strings are tied together on the back of my head. I roll my eyes. "Now you look 'befitting of a Dillans daughter', Anna!" Ismene laughs a very sinister and mocking laugh. I somehow agree with her.

I smile wickedly when I see myself on the mirror just across the sofa. I'm rather on the small side, so I always stand very straight. My long jet black hair, reaches my mid-back and one side is hanging over my green eyes. Even though I'm rather small, she I can be intimidating if I want to, which is all the time. And I'm only lightly tanned because I spend all my days in the dingy library.

I look like the Black Enchantress of Dillans, myself, and I love it. Even when some kind of crazy odds are in my favor and I got reaped, I will look like a witch that I am.

* * *

_District 9- Silo Grange, 14_

"Siiiiiilooooo incomiiiiing!"

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm still-!"

The little devils run to me head first with a pillow as their sword. "Wait a minute, Husk!" I say as I tumble down. The second and third member of the triplets, Crissy and Flax then giggles as they crouch and tickles my hip. I laugh out loud.

After a few minutes, I am out of breath and I yell. "I give! I give!" After I say the words, Husk, Crissy, and Flax stop tickling, but they're still laughing. And I laugh with them.

"You guys need to stay home and be good today, okay? I need to go to the reapings." They all whine, asking why they can't go with me today. I sigh. But the answer my stomach crawls.

_It's the reapings today._

I shake the thoughts away. I know that. That's the very reason why I trim my straw-blond hair or try and dress nice with the shirts and slacks instead of the normal shorts and t-shirts.

_You might get reaped._

I sigh. Of course I won't! What am I thinking?

"Silo?" Crissy asks, looking rather concerned. Husk and Flax share the same look, making me sigh. I shouldn't make them worry.

"It's nothing, guys. It's just that..." _I might get reaped and I'll never see you guys again. And all of you will probably see me die in the television. _"It's just that I have some grown-ups thing to do!" I laugh, and all of them laugh with me. But then I shooed them away, telling them to eat some breakfast with the usually not-home Mom and Dad.

I sigh again as I look at myself in the mirror. I feel so anxious... and scared... what if... what if...

_You'll die._

Geez. Stop thinking so negatively, me!

I stand up and walk to the kitchen, where my family is eating their breakfast. I smile at them cheerfully. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to the reapings, okay?" My parents' hand quickly found one another. They're so lovey dovey that it makes me feel happy even when I'm not really close with them.

"Are you sure, honey? We can go now if you like. We'll still make it on time even if we wait for the triplets to finish their meals." The little devils look at me with innocent pleading eyes. But I smile at them. "Naah, I want to walk around and greet everyone in the neighborhood anyways. See you later!" I blow them kiss before leaving the house.

I'm also known as the 'Grange-boy-who-spreads-happiness-wherever-he-goes', but I don't really have friends that I confide in whenever I feel troubled. I just want to get out of the house and breathe some fresh air.

The neighbors all chat up to me, of course, and I greet them back. But my mind is whirling around like a twister in my head.

_Distractions are just futile. This world is much more evil than you think._

I shake my head again in a desperate attempt to just forget about it. Some guys chat up with me, greeting me and talk about nothing at all. I smile, I should just forget about it. My head is fucking up with me.

Time passes quickly and the crowd assemble very quickly. A few minutes after everyone gathers, our escort, Katja beams at the entire District. "Happy Hunger Games!" She greets cheerfully. "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor! Let's watch the video that the Capitol brought, shall we?" We watch the video, well, I sure that must be some kind of trick and blablabla.

_You're running._

I don't. Shut up.

"Your female tribute this year is..." What? It's already the name-calling of tributes? "Antigone Dillans!" Oh my god. The Black Enchantress of the Dillans family. Crazy Anna who has snakes as pets. God, anyone who got picked as her District partner must have a really rotten luck!

Crazy Anna moves elegantly. She looks so... menacingly beautiful. I don't know her personally, but I do know that she's beautiful.

But then again, my luck has always been rotten... hasn't it?

_It has._

Oh god shut up.

"Your boy tribute is... Silo Grange!" Katja's voice rings like an echo.

Silo Grange…

Silo Grange… isn't that me? Wait I have been Reaped? No, it can't be, I must be dreaming, but why am I dreaming about the Reapings?

_Face the facts Silo, you've been Reaped, you're going to end up like those mangled bodies on television. You dreamed about this day, don't tell me you didn't expect it to happen._

I shake my head. But how? Why did it happen to-?

But then the Peacekeepers come and drag me to the stage.

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 9- Anna, 14_

When my family comes in, I don't expect them to do anything like hugging or smothering. But I do know that Ismene will do it. But Dad comes and that surprises me.

Mother comes too, of course, but she comes to sit down on the sofa, not offering anything to say to me. And to be frank, I don't care. Mother is just mother. She gives birth to me and her role is over.

But Dad, though...

"Anna..." He whispers as he pats my head. "Anna... my dear daughter..." He pulls me into a hug.

I nod, unsure at what to say. "Please do your best, Anna..." He says breathily. "I love you." My eyes widen and look at him with surprise. "Huh...?" I ask, rather confused.

"Of course I love you, darling. Even though I'm never there, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you..." I smile awkwardly. Unlike Mother, I can actually believe that Dad loves me... it doesn't change anything though. "Thank you... Daddy..." I thank him.

But then, their three minutes are up. I wave them a goodbye before Ismene comes in barging like a mania.

"Took you long enough, sister." I say with a scoff.

"Took me long enough indeed, Anna. These guys are dying to see you." I can hear a familiar sound of hissing and open my arms wide. "Pois! Ven!" At the sound of my voice, they both propel from Ismene's arms to mine and slither around my shoulder.

"You can't bring them to the Games, but you can still take them to the Capitol. Don't let anyone see them though." Ismene says as she ruffles my hair. "Do your best... or is do your worst more appropriate?" She says playfully.

"Don't worry, Ismene. I'll do my worst." I say as I kiss my beloved snakes.

* * *

_District 9- Silo, 14_

The little devils come in barging like the devils they are. They scramble like they're in a race and even trips over one another as they try to jump to me first.

Eventually, Husk is the winner because he's the boy. But then I pull all three of my siblings into a hug. "I can't stay with you guys anymore," I say in a shaky voice. "So I'll need you guys to behave and listen to Mom and Dad, okay? Husk. You're older, so I'm counting on you." Husk puffs his chest proudly and he smiled. "Leave it to me!"

They're so blissful. I'm sure that they won't know anything...

_Cruel. They'll see your death in a television show._

The weird voice in the back of my mind sounds so real that I want to turn around and say no at it. But I know that it's all me. _I _think that.

I smile to my parents. "You need to come back and take care of the triplets more because I can't be there anymore, Mom, Dad..." I say without any kind of malice. "Work is important, but I know that my siblings are important too. So please take care of them, okay?" Dad nods with a solemn grace.

Mom too. She hugs me and wishes me luck. But I know that she doesn't think that I'll return. And I know that too...

_There's no way that you can return_.

For the first time in my life, I agree with the voice in the back of my mind.

* * *

_Song that reminds me of Anna: Black Liliana - Umineko no Naku Koro ni soundtrack_

_Song that reminds me of Silo: Matryoshka - Vocaloid_

_I'm on a roll... I desperately need a distraction from my real world problem so... here I am!_


	8. Chapter 8: District Three Reaping

**Chapter 8: District Three Reaping**

**~A Soft-spoken Curse~**

_District 3- Lillian I. Sutton, 14_

The day of the reaping is not a really happy occasion. It never is, but I remember how Carrie used to come to my room and help me up, dress me, and do my hair with gray ribbons. It confuses me as to how she always manages to do it in a way that it'll make the goggles not look out of place.

After she died two years ago, I made it my ritual to get up earlier, dress myself, and then place a note saying that I'm going to my sister's graveyard on top of the table.

My brother, Hunter, looks at me with a frown on his face, noting my floral skirt, white blouse, and green flats. "Are you going, Lila?" He still wears his pajama and I can see him yawning. I nod. "Say my hi to Carrie, okay?" And then he leaves, no doubt to wake my other sister, Cora.

I go out of my house with a smile. Carrie wouldn't want to see me sad, not today, not ever. She loves me and her death won't change anything about it.

But things turned out differently for Daddy, Hunter, and Cora. Daddy turns much more protective and strict, going as far to just lash out whenever we got lost or hurt. Hunter isn't cheerful as he used to. And lastly, Cora. Cora is Carrie's twin, so she felt the blow much more than any of us. She eats less, sleeps less, and pretty much do _everything _less. Mommy had tried to get her out of her depression, but nothing works.

I make my way to the graveyard, noting that not many people are awake yet. Typical. Citizens of District Three rise rather late, and stay indoors. That was the reason why like all my fellow citizen, I have fairly pale skin. And I'm also rather small since I don't go out much. I work in the library (and sometimes, I help Screena with her brother's workshop) so, yeah.

When I reach the graveyard, I can't help but smile wider when I see my much younger friend standing like a statue in front of the grave next to my sister's as she weaves out beautiful requiem. Echo is a great singer. She always sings requiems in the day of the reaping. I know that she sings it for her brother, not my sister, but since she always sings next to her grave, I get a feeling that she is singing for her too.

_"Please, somehow, rest in peace for eternity_

_Don't awaken from your dreams, _

_O my dearly beloved"_

I quietly stand beside her, facing to Carrie's grave. Hearing Echo singing this song makes me remember the details of the day my I watch my sister die...

Carrie was the female tribute from our District, along with her lifelong crush's best friend, Vincent Tesla.

I don't know how, but my sister managed to get in with the Careers in that horrifying graveyard-like arena. She went straight to the Cornucopia and hide there until everything is over. But then she saw Aro Alistair, the leader of that year's Career (and its Victor), chopping of her District partner's body.

She went into shock and takes the nearest weapon, shouting as she cried the name of her crush's best friend. But before she could land a stab on Aro's body, a trident was thrown to her head, killing her instantly. The one who threw the trident was the District 4 female tribute named Sedna Ocear (who was thoroughly famous until this day because she had sex with Aro before willingly kill herself so her love could win). I screamed out my lungs when she died.

When I finished my musings, Echo is looking at me with her sorrowful green eyes. "A-are you okay, Lila?" She asks, stuttering. Silly Echo. She was the one who's crying, and yet she's asking me if I'm okay?

"I'm okay, Echo. Don't worry." I don't like making Echo worry. She's already so unfortunate, she doesn't need to hear the fact that I'm still crying over my sister's death.

Echo shows me a rare smile before grasping my hand slightly. I nod to her, and she walks to my sister's grave and shed her tears on the marble stone. "Thank you for being sad for my brother, Carrie..." She does this every year, and it makes me feel somehow happy that someone else is mourning about my sister.

I exhale before touching her shoulder, making her flinch slightly. "C'mon, Echo. We need to go." I can hear the town starting to hustle, no doubt preparing for the reaping. Echo frowns before she sobs and then rubs her face with her long-sleeve blue dress the head-librarian Sharon used to wear whenever she is in the library.

And then suddenly, a very cold wind breezes through us from the entrance of the graveyard. We both turn back, startled at the sudden wind current. I hug Echo to my chest, trying to protect her from whatever it is that may appear.

But what surprises me is even more bizarre than ghosts or any other scary entity. It's Jay, dressed for the reaping. He wears a simple black trouser, black shirt with white tie, and a pair of black combat boots. He looks as handsome as the pictures my sister used to show me as she giggles in sheer happiness. This is the person my sister loved. Jay Fortran.

When Echo looks up to him, she immediately lets go off me and run to the pale Victor of our village. Jay Fortran doesn't hug her back. His expression doesn't change as he looks _past _me like I don't exist and straight to Vincent's graveyard.

But then there is another breeze and he closes his eyes. A smile I've never seen before my entire career as the archive-librarian appears on Jay's face as he ruffles Echo's hair. "C'mon, kitty, we need to go to the reapings." Echo smiles enthusiastically.

"You need to go to the reapings too, right? I'll take you, Lillian." I frown as he calls me Lillian. I don't like it when people call me Lillian. It reminds me too much of my sister.

"And you're the spitting image of Carrie, do you know that? She was a really lovely girl."

My eyes instantly widen. How could he know...?

Jay never knew that I have a sister. How could he say that?

* * *

_District 3- Karasu Noroi, 18_

"You need to go home, Noroi-san, I have to lock the library."

Rather than being annoyed that I was woken up, I was far more interested at the fact that the person who wakes me up even _dares _to shake my shoulder awake.

Not many people would want to talk to the cursed Asian who seemed to spend his life in the outdoors to chase unknown things rather than the indoors. Many things happened before me, but I'm not sure if I really am the cause of so many people's misfortune, but it seems that... I am.

I rub my eyes and see the person who awakes me. When I meet completely blank and dead brown eyes, I instantly know who wakes me up.

After all, there is only other person beside my parents and Sharon Fortran who know the customs of my ancestry, to use suffixes after last names instead of first name if they aren't close, is none other than Jay Fortran.

I nod at him who then turns away, wobbling slightly from the lack of energy. I turn away from him glancing at the whole fortress of books.

I come to the library almost all the time. It is comforting to say at the least. Not many people come here, all too reminded of the most beautiful head librarian they ever had. And it's the most ideal place for me to hide from people's stare.

I am known as the Cursed Raven, almost to the point that everyone calls me Raven instead of my own name. The Fortran siblings (and now, only Jay Fortran) are the ones who actually calls me by my real name anymore with the exception of my parents.

According to the rumors, I have inflicted so much pain to people. It starts with little things: misplaced utensils, pictures falling off the walls, and much more. Then it became moderate things: mom's friend tripping over a chair when she came over to visit, dad losing his job, and so on. After all that, when I turn 4, it started becoming dangerous. The house was mysteriously set on fire one night. Raven and his parents both survive. Several Peacekeepers had entered to see if they can save anything. Four days later, the Peacekeepers that entered the house came down with a disease. Some of the Peacekeepers died from the disease but some didn't. They are still sick to this day. After that, my parents became convinced that I'm some sort of bad luck causing-demon and they are very afraid of me, they started telling their whole district that their son is a demon, _I'm _a demon.

I don't like the way people stare at me whenever I am around, so I find solace here in the library. I also get into stealing and thievery, all because I don't wish to see everyone treating me like a pariah. I try to live my life quietly, away from people's prying eyes.

But Sharon Fortran never leaves me alone. Sure, she was sarcastic, spicy, and inconsiderate. But she was always a company. She suggests philosophical books, my current obsession, to me. It sometimes puzzles almost everyone who sees us interacting. Sharon Fortran, the most beautiful girl in the entire District, with Raven, the Cursed Child?

How bizarre, they said.

"Noroi-san. The reaping is going to start in a few minutes and you are still inside my library. Please get out before I make you." I snap out of my musings before calmly walking to the exit, where the younger brother of my one and only company is standing. There is a hint of possessiveness that he shares with his sister whenever they say 'his/her library'. I find that amusing.

I spare a glance at my own attire, a loose long sleeved gray shirt, simple brown pants that reach my mid-legs, and bare feet. I exhale, not caring if I don't look presentable for the reaping. I don't currently care.

I pass the head librarian of my District before going out of the Justice Building, noting the fact that everyone stares at me like I am some sort of a freak before quietly joining the row of 18 year old males. The Reaping goes on with the escort, Light's enthusiastic greeting. I tune out the entire thing, not wishing to hear about the Capitol and their sick Games. It was wrong. That much I can say. But those terribly misguided people... if only Sharon Fortran was still alive to shove some philosophical books to those Capitolites...

I am thinking the impossible.

"Now, now, let's see our tributes this year, shall we?"

I instantly look up, wanting to know about this year's poor souls. "Your female tribute is... Lillian Sutton!" The reactions were horrible. A family cries and a few children from the 14-year-old rows cry hardly. And there is a young girl who is often in Jay Fortran's company. They are all crying for the sake of that one girl with strawberry blonde hair. Lillian Sutton herself is now on the stage, pinching herself as if to convince her that this is reality. She is a strong girl, even when she's shedding tears up there, she doesn't cry.

When the entire District turns at me, I notice that I have missed the name of the reaped-boy. But judging from the pitiful stares they got, I know that _I _am one of those poor souls.

I walk to the stage, staring at the unusually blue sky of the normally gray District 3. Life... Death... nothing matters, is it? Even when I live my life here, save from the Games, I will still die. Someday. Surely. This thing... Death... is inevitable.

As I walk to the stage, the microphone starts to screech loudly, making the entire Distrct cover their ears. A smile of acceptance grows on my face as I offer my hand to the girl I've seen a couple of times in the library. She never gets close to me, fearing that she will be cursed, and this time was no different. She doesn't take my hand.

But I already know. This life is easier to live when you have accepted everything.

* * *

Goodbyes

_District 3- Lila, 14_

Daddy looks like a broken nutcracker doll...

We hug each other in pure silence, only our wrecking sobs accompanying us. Hunter is nowhere in sight, probably calming Cora, who goes hysteric the moment my name was announced. Mommy is sobbing as well, I am really loved. Despite all my eccentricities, my family loves me. My goodbyes was just like Carrie's, but this time... I am the one leaving my family. Most probably forever.

"Don't give up, my dear..." Mommy says brokenly. I show her a really sad smile. I don't want to die, but... it's impossible. There is no way that I'm going to win the Hunger Games. "Jay Fortran is a friend of yours, right? I will make sure that he tries his best to make you the Vic-"

"Don't, Daddy, please." I can imagine it. If Daddy asks that favor from Jay... he will be broken beyond all measures the moment I died. I can't imagine the look on Echo's face if I were to take her most precious person's heart all over again.

If I die in the Games, it won't be anyone's fault but mine. And Jay doesn't need to bear the cross of guilt.

When the Peacekeepers ask them to leave, I let out an unwilling sob. I hug both my parents and ask them to tell Cora that I will give her best regards to Carrie.

But before I can rest easy again, a blur of golden hair tackles me into the ground, sobbing desperately at my clothes.

Echo is crying so hard that it makes me feel rather guilty. She's been into this room for three years in the row, for her brother- who's gone, her _other _'brother'- who's now an empty shell of himself, and now me, her best friend. I pull her into a tight hug as she desperately sobs out 'not again' to my clothes.

Echo is eleven years old, and next year, there was a possibility that she might be in this room again. And this time, to leave...

I don't want to lose her. Even more than I don't want to lose myself.

* * *

_District 3- Raven, 18_

I can hear a very sad melody coming from the room next to mine.

That girl is very loved. She is very lucky. I had heard hysterical sobs and broken reassurances earlier, and now I hear a beautiful melody of sorrow. She is loved.

Maybe... just maybe. My cursed existence would be able to do something for that existence who is so very loved. I can help. I can return that poor soul back to the place she belongs...

As expected, nobody comes to visit me in my last moments in this District. Another feeling of acceptance flows through me. I am going to die.

And now, it is up to me. Will I die cursed and unhelpful? Or will I die for something of great significance for other souls out there?

* * *

**Song that reminds me of Lila: The Last Revolver - GUMI**

**Song that reminds me of Raven: Duel Against the Red Rose Side - YuGiOh Duelist of the Roses**

_I really have fun with Raven's poetic thoughts... just like how I did with Jerry. There should be more characters to use this kind of archaic way of thinking XD_

_I have mid-term exams, and the rest should fall to places for you guys._


	9. Chapter 9: District One Reaping

**Chapter 8: District One Reaping**

**~The Partymaker and the Macho Career~**

_District 1- Paige Halliwell, 17_

"I'm telling you, Rob, _stop being so annoying!_" I huff desperately at the phone, rolling my eyes to nobody in general as I made my way to my house. It seemed that the pre-Games party last night dragged on for too long that I actually stayed over. But that's that, I'm currently on my way home to get my makeup done for the Reapings in a few hours.

_"Paige, it's __**5 **__in the __**morning**__ and you're still out! Are you even rested enough for tomorrow's- __**today's **__reaping?!" _Rob's voice made my already-light head turn even lighter. I sigh at him. "Shut up, Rob. Stop being a worrywart prick. Do you know who you're reminding me off? That slut girl McKinnon and her boyfriend Cole. Don't make me sick." I nearly throw up at the mention of my ex-nemesis. That stupid girl who took my position as the volunteer for last year's Games. And she died so pathetically too.

_"You know that I worry about you, sweetie. Please, just go to the training center and find me, okay? I'll be here so you can get rid of your hangover."_

"Don't you 'sweetie' me, Rob. You're like, _so boring! _At least get a little mushy and stop pushing me!"

_"But Paige, you're volunteering this year, so the least I can do for you is-"_

"Ugh, Rob, you better stop it before I declare that we're over." I turn off my phone and stagger my way to my house, which is still open at this time of night. Dad must've return home late again tonight. Geez.

Seriously, can't they just do something else but arguing with each other? Dad is _way _too obsessed with his work as the head of technology department at one of the largest company here and Mom has _way _too many flings with other guys. They argue like they still care about each other, about _me. _They make me sick. Everything makes me sick.

My parents, Rob, everyone! I sure am glad I'm going to volunteer this year, because my life has been less than spectacular.

When I knock at the ridiculously large door, I was expecting Alfred, our Butler to open it for me, but I get to meet my Dad instead. He still looks like he's born in District 3, and not how I want my father too look like. I should have a stylish, cool, and funky father and not some tech-savvy like him. I snort at disgust, but I greet him.

"Hey Daddy~" Even _I _am sickened by my own voice. But I have to do this if I want to have the newest Ocear bag in my room by tomorrow. "Hey, sweetheart." He says tiredly. "I'm going to spend the day in my office, okay? Your mother left earlier today to one of her boyfriend's house." Dad doesn't sound like he doesn't like it at all. After all, he just doesn't care anymore.

A cute smile is spread on my face as I give him a peck on his cheek. "No need to worry, Daddy, I'm a big girl now. I can go to the reapings on my own. Have you got my newest Ocear dress ready?" I ask, my eyes wide and hoping. Dad sighs. "Of course I have, baby. It's in your room. I love you." He says as he leaves me alone in the large house that seemed like a prison instead of a house. I wave back at him before throwing up at the satin carpet.

I'm still so freaking tipsy, I need an aspirin.

I can't remember much, but I remember hearing Alfred's voice, so he must be taking care of me. By the time I actually stop feeling the headache (I work out a lot in school, so my stamina is rather high), I'm already dressed in the newest Ocear boutique's dress, straight from the runway in the Capitol.

A smile grows on my face as I wave to Alfred and the servants and make my way to the Justice Building. I can feel my phone vibrating within my purse but I ignore it. It's probably one of the boys I played with in last night's party, or maybe it's Rob, but I couldn't care less now.

It's the Reapings today, and I feel really great.

* * *

_District 1- Adam Sparks, 18_

"Are you sure that you should be here, Adam? You know I can always walk myself to the Reapings." Livia smiles at me convincingly, but I know by the quiver of her smile that she's actually happy to have me here. I smile. "It's okay, sis, Mom and Dad will be going later. I want to be with you." A smile makes its way to my face as I lightly grasp her hand.

Today is the day for me to shine. Just like how my brother David did on the 17th Hunger Games. I will try my best to win the Games this year... by trying to have romance before the arena. Two years ago, David had foolishly fell for that girl from 4, Sedna Ocear. I have to admit that both Livia and I had thought that she was attractive... if it weren't for the fact that she was practically Aro Alistair's lapdog.

Dave had been so smitten by her, and I can't let that happen in my year. Not when Dad, Mom, and Livia is counting on me to win. And by extension, Lea, Jeff, and Oliver too.

I make my way to the Justice Building, paying a polite attention to my sister's chatters. Livia, like I had been for the last 12 years, is training to be a Career. Mom and I don't really agree with it...

Dad pushed us all to be a Career and volunteer so we can be rich, but Mom thought that it was enough for just Dave and me. She already lost Dave, she couldn't bear to lose me and Livia over the Games. But I disagree in this part. _I _can make it out and be the winner. Livia is a girl. She doesn't need to concern herself over this kind of dispute.

Oh well, I will just have to try my best.

Livia and I separate to our respective age groups and blended in with everyone else. As I make my way to the middle of the row, Jeff and Oliver come up to me with a grin on their faces. "Yo Adam!" Jeff says as he pats my shoulder. "Yo, Adam. Sorry for not going to your house, yeah? Had to walk Lea to the reapings man." I smile slyly at Oliver's reason.

"Ooooh riiight~" Jeff and I laugh as Oliver's face turns red. This was just a typical reaping day in District 1. Nobody gets scared of this. Today was either a moment of glory, or a moment of relief. Glory for those who volunteer, and relief for those who didn't want to get reaped.

This was one of the reasons why I never worry about Livia getting reaped. Because there would definitely be _someone_ to volunteer for her.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Firaga's chatter cut through all the commotion being made in the lines. Jeff, Oliver, and I get back to our own positions and stand in mock-attention as we hear the speech and watch the video we've watched our entire lives.

"Now, now, let's not waste any time and have our tributes, okay?" The girls chatter in amusement as Firaga took out the slip that'd be useless because-

"Paige Halliwell!"

"Oh my! I was about to volunteer!"

A girl with tight ocean-colored dress that hugged her curvaceous body walked up to the stage, looking as if she was in the runway instead of the reapings. Not an uncommon thing to happen here, one can never be too overdressed for the reapings, after all.

"Scooore!" Jeff says as he ogles at the girl standing in front of the entire district. She looks enchanting though, totally Jeff's type. Curly blond hair, clear green eyes, and slightly tanned.

When it was time for the boy's slip to be pulled out, I waste no time at all and raise my hand. "I volunteer!" Nobody questions me, after all, I beat Gabriel from school fair and square. _I _am the strongest one to volunteer from District 1.

As I make my way to the stage, Jeff and Oliver cheers at me. I grin back at them, feeling happy that they trusted me this much. When Firaga tells us to shake hands, the girl, Paige, flutters her eyes at me and I grin back.

District 1 stands a better chance than the last two years, I just know it.

* * *

Goodbye

_District 1- Paige, 17_

After my mother and father came (separately, of course) and told me goodbye and whatnot, I sit down on the couch, ready for the Peacekeepers to come and grab me. But no, one more person had to come in.

Of course, Robert Reynard, how can I forget.

Anyways, that kid... my District partner, he's quite cute. He's tall, blond, and has this super cute baby blue eyes. I think he doesn't like to be called cute, though.

But as I look up to Rob's blazing brown, I sigh. "What is it that you want to say, Rob?" I ask nonchalantly. Rob looks exasperated, like he's tired to deal with me. Well, whatever, I'm tired with dealing with him too.

"Why did you say that you want to volunteer, Paige?" He asks, tone a few octaves lower than usual. What's wrong with him? "I don't want to look weak for the Capitol, silly." I answer, not looking to his eyes. I hate it when he gets this sudden-serious streak. I don't need it. I don't like it. It suffocates me to see someone gazing so intently at me.

Like when Mom and Dad told me that they wanted to divorce...

No. No. No. NO!

"Paige, I-" He gets closer, eyes still intent on mine. My heart feels like it's going to burst. No, no, please, no, don't do this. Life is all about fun! Not serious!

I'm not hurt over my parents' divorce. Not at all.

"Let go of me, Rob!" I say, my voice shrill. "Don't... don't touch me! We're over!" Why is it that I'm so emotional? Why? I-I don't want to cry... no, not at all...

"You... are afraid, aren't you? You're afraid to face consequences. That's why you avoid everything that is serious..." Something inside me snaps as Rob's eyes look at mine with pity. I push him away.

"GET OUT! GET. OUT!" But when he gets out, I can't help but bury my face on the pillow, thinking that he was right.

* * *

_District 1- Adam, 18_

My goodbye isn't an emotional one.

I know it. I expected it. And I don't want it like anything else. Mom looks very worried, but I give her a very reassuring hug. I know that the last son she bids goodbye to doesn't return at all, but I whisper her a silent plea. I have a chance in this. Please don't worry.

Dad is of course, proud of me. He makes sure to say it as well. It encourages me though. He says that I make him proud. That I'm his strongest son and I shouldn't fail him like Dave did. I promised that I'll return. He nods to me approvingly and I smile.

Parting with Livia is the hardest though. She doesn't cry or smile, she only looks at me like how she looks at Dave all those years ago. Emptiness. Acceptance. It's as if she doesn't care if we return or not... because caring will hurt her.

Oh Livia...

I pull her to a hug, caressing her hair gently. She buries her face to my chest, not crying, but not smiling either. "Good luck, Adam." She says in a quiet whisper. I nod at her, and she leaves, along with my family.

I stare at them as they leaves, and put a grin on my face as Jeff and Oliver come in.

"We'll miss you bro. Come home as fast as you can, okay? Lea just think of this awesome prank to play at the Mayor's prick son. You gotta be a part of it!" Oliver smiles as he mentions his girlfriend. Jeff smiles as well at him.

"I know, guys. Wish me luck, okay?"

And I know they do.

* * *

_**Song that reminds me of Paige: Tik Tok - Ke$ha (the emotional her is Roxas' Theme - Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack)**_

_**Song that reminds me of Adam: Rival Hugh Battle Theme - Pokemon Black/White 2 Soundtrack**_

_Okay. So you guys probably have no idea what's happening in the Capitol when all these Reapings are going on. And what I can say is, __**shame on you! **__I literally can't think straight when I'm writing this when I'm thinking about all the awesome stuff that's going on in the Capitol!_

_And for readers who didn't get a spot in this year's Games and is waiting for the next, __**you're wasting your time**__. The winner of the 20th Hunger Games is Echo Tesla, the first 12 year old to do so. Reason? Jay sponsored her all by himself and he asked Lorraine (the Head Gamemaker of next year's Games) to rig it. If I'm going to write another SYOT, it'll be the 21st Hunger Games and the head Gamemaker would be Ventus Halzen (read Love, Death, Hunger, and Games if you want to know who he is, and if you already do... I think you'll understand that these Games are going to be even __**more **__gruesome as the year goes by)._

_God, this year's arena... and just Games in general is so __**very **__twisted. There are so many gruesome mutt-deaths. So, I'm planning to make the Reaping chapters shorter so I can get the Capitol and Games chapter so much faster. _

_Please review :D_


	10. A Not-Dead Note and a Sneak Peek

_Hello! This is a 'I'm not dead note' to everyone who still reads this. I'm not giving up on this story, never will. But I currently don't have the time to update it. Rest assured though, I'll have __**all **__the reapings done and posted sometime in July and we can move on to the Games!_

_And to make this note legal, here's a sneak peek from the Capitol/arena chapters with the characters I've or haven't introduced ;D_

* * *

_District 8- Chris, 18_

_Location: The Dark Forest_

I run from the Cornucopia, chasing after the redheaded girl that has been plaguing my mind for the last year. The entire forest seems to be against me as it keeps on throwing humongous roots and creepy-sounding noises. It sounds suspiciously like _'Halt. Away. Our Snow White is not for you dwarves' _, but I ignore it, all in the favor of chasing _her_.

My muse, my Ave Maria, the very reason why I volunteer for this mad game.

"Res! Wait!" I shout as the howls get louder and louder. I shudder, but I screamed as hard as I can. "RES! _PLEASE!_" I don't mean to scare her. I don't mean to bring up the harshest moment of her life during training. I don't want to. I just want to tell her that my name is Christian Neverfield and I'm the one who saved her in that dark alley a year ago.

I want to tell her that I love her.

But she runs away from me, thinking that I must have want to blackmail her with her near-death experience. No, no, _no_, that's not what I want at all!

So I keep on running and running, chasing after the girl of my dreams.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

_Welcome home! Welcome home dear Snow White! We have been missing you!_

I hear her scream and the tree's howls. I can't deny that I'm scared.

* * *

_District 5- Mitzi, 13_

_Location: Clearing of the Dark Forest, nearing the Candy House_

The old lady looks like an old hag who hasn't showered in a year and she disgusts me. Even the most unclean person in the District (Unca Cainz) isn't _that _smelly.

But her pungent smell is clearly hidden by the sweet-smelling candies that she is carrying. The lady smiles to me so I smile back. "Is something wrong, dearie?" She asks me with a sickeningly sweet smile. But I shake my head and put on my thousand-watt smile.

"No, nothing's wrong!" The old hag smiles again before abruptly stopping. I bump to her and sighs. "Hey! What is that about...?" I ask, clearly annoyed. But the old lady chuckles to herself as she presents me to her house.

"This is my house, dearie. Would you like to go inside?" My jaws drops as I see her house.

It's an _absolutely delicious house! _It's shaped like Santa's house with lots of candy cane and gingerbread man hanging in all corners. The courtyard has a small lake that contains chocolate and the fences are made from chocolate bars.

"Well, dearie?"

I grin widely as I bounce up and down in excitement. This is awesome! This is amazing!

"Yeah! Yeah! Of course I'll come!" I say happily as I skip around and follow the old lady. But then when she opens the door, I see someone I never thought I'll see.

"Silo?"

"Mitz?" He replies back with a startled expression. We stare at each other in confusion. What is he...?

The old lady cackled. "Welcome to the Candy House, dearest Hansel and Gretel!"

* * *

_District 1- Adam, 18_

_Location: Cornucopia_

"Cut it out! Cut it out!" I say as I try to throw Iscanda and Selina off of each other. I roll my eyes as I look desperately towards Aaron, who is still crossing his arms and leaning on the Cornucopia with a completely cold expression.

These two girls never seem to get along. From the training days and now, when only little of us remain. It confuses me, though. Why? Because both of them seem really nice. Iscanda is kind, considerate, and honest while Selina is easygoing and bright. But Isca seems to have a rather strong sense of dislike towards her.

"Get off me, Adam!" Selina says as she slaps my hand off. "This girl is the one who stole my needles! I could have _died _if I don't bring my spare!" Selina snickers. "That's not true! What proof do you have that I steal your stuff, Isca? That's just plain rude!"

None of us say anything, not even me, not even Paige, who was sitting next to Aaron's spot quietly. She's probably still mulling over the words of the boy she just killed, so none of us bothers her. "Aaron~" Selina begins, drawling over the said name. "You trust me, right?" Selina walks over to brown-haired boy and throws her arms on him flirtatiously.

"That's really repulsive." Ransom says as he twirls around his trident and I can't help but agree with him.

Aaron doesn't say anything, his hazel eyes intent on the sly girl who's all over him. Iscanda scoots closer to me, possibly afraid of Aaron's wrath. After all, he's ahead in the kill-counts...

"No. I don't trust you, Selina. Now go away before I decide that I want to kill you. I will consider this matter finished. My orders are absolute."

And strangely, in this Cornucopia full of skilled Career tributes, nobody doubts Aaron's words.

* * *

_District 3- Raven, 17_

_Location: The Tall Tower_

I really can't believe my eyes.

All this time... all this time, my alliance member... is a _girl_?

* * *

_Capitol- Lorraine, 9_

_Location: Capitol Asylum_

"Ventus... what can I do to make this game interesting?"

The blond haired member of the Halzen family smirks as I throw out my question. He stands up and looks towards the white ceiling with a maniacal smile on his face. His electric blue eyes pierces into mine in a moment of pure silence, but I know that it's far from tranquil.

"That's easy, Lorraine." Jill's older brother approaches me with a wide grin on his face. His clothes are _very _weird. He is already out of his solitary room, but why does he still wear a straitjacket? Jill says that it's his fashion statement. But... really? Who even considers making a straitjacket a fashion statement?

Ventus' face is only a few centimeters from mine as our eyes meet each other.

"You just need to let me in the control room and I will make the best Game for you."

* * *

_Okay, it's finished! Tell me what you think? ;D_


End file.
